Lamia
Lamia (or Lami-tan as Yuka nicknames her)Episode 47 at 6:25 is a small, childlike Demon who is the daughter of Laymia, Pillar Baron of Behemoth's 34 Pillar Division. Her name is possibly an allusion to the mythological demon. She initially provides her services as a nurse (assistant doctor) when healing Tatsumi but has since become more of a supporting character in the series. Later in the series, she seeks Takayuki's help to find Lord En on Hilda's request. Furuichi suspects her of being tsundere. His sister Honoka in turn almost reports him to the police when she suspects him of being a lolicon. Appearance Her age is unspecified, but her appearance is that of a pre-teen girl. Much like her mother, Lamia has pink hair and green eyes. She wears a white lab coat with a grey polo underneath it and red neck tie. She wears a blue short skirt with a pink trim that is far above her knees, this leads to numerous comical moments concerning her skirt size. She also wears white-blue striped socks and keeps a green strap bag which she keeps near her at most times. Equipment Lamia carries a pistol loaded with bullets containing demonic concoctions that can erase memories, force a person to do one's bidding or, in the case of Oga, trap him in a psychic loop. She is always accompanied by two small Muumuu pets, one of which sits atop her head and often mimics her mood. Personality Lamia's personality is that of a bratty child, as she often acts violent towards the likes of Furuichi. She's been called a 'tsundere' by him. Like her boss, she can read minds, even baby Beel's, although she does not do it very often. She disapproves of Oga as Beel's parent, but reluctantly accepts it after his battle with Tōjō. Although she seemed cold and hostile upon their first encounter, she thanks Oga for saving her after the incident in the demon world. She is very protective of Baby Beel and greatly respects Hilda, whom she refers to as "Hilda-nee-san." Lamia has also shown a sadistic side to her personality, showing she had no qualms at the thought of drugging Tatsuya Himekawa and Hajime Kanzaki knowing they would die from the after effects. She expresses her disappointment when Furuichi often foils her plots in drugging the other Ishiyama students. Plot Tōhōshinki Arc She is first Introduced after Oga's first fight with Tojo as the Dr. Rachmaninorr's assistant who's going to help Beelzebub to get healthy again. Demon World Arc Prince En Arc Lamia returns to the human world to take care of Oga's wounds after his confrontation with Hecados and the other demons. Abilities Relationships Furcas Rachmaninoff Lamia is Doctor Furcas's assistant, as he is a doctor and Lamia is a nurse. Hilda Lamia has a great amount of respect for Hilda. She often praises Hilda and occasionally comments on the latter's beauty, even making positive remarks on Hilda's bust size. She also refers to Hilda as Hilda-''neesan'', meaning "big sister", or Hilda-''sama'', which is a very respectful way of calling a person. Beelzebub Lamia has great confidence in Beelzebub, as she is seen crying and wishing him good luck when she is returning to the Demon World. Tatsumi Oga Takayuki Furuichi Furuichi and Lamia have a bit of a close relationship. In the beginning, they were just acquaintances, but after playing along with the game along with Yuka Hanazawa, Chiaki Tanimura, Nene Ōmori, Tatsuya Himekawa, Shintarō Natsume, Takeshi Shiroyama and Hajime Kanzaki their relationship grew. (Though Furuichi calls himself a lolicon while walking around with Lamia due to her child-like appearance). In Chapter 101, Lamia was seen hugging Furuichi when they won the game. En, who likes Lamia, seems to be jealous of Furuichi at times because they are close when he sees them. Furuichi is seen as a pedophile after he and Lamia are caught in a lewd conduct when Beelzebub and Oga level Himekawa's home. Lamia often clings on to Furuichi when nervous or scared. En It can be implied Lamia once acquainted herself with En in the past, she claims she is not very good at "dealing with him" because every time she is near him, he gets shy and territorial about her, which greatly annoys her. En adresses Lamia as his "wife" much to the her annoyance. Laymia Laymia is Lamia's mother. Quotes Trivia *In the manga, Lamia's carries a pistol with her. This is altered to look like a toy gun in the anime because in Japan, minors aren't allowed to use weapons. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Demon